Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux, fête des problèmes?
by HPDramione
Summary: "Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, colocataire de Harry Potter. Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin. Mes deux meilleures amies, Milly et Capucine, n'en manquent pas pour m'affoler... Elles n'aiment pas beaucoup Harry. Manque de confiance. Mais elles ne sont pas obligées de me dire qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment, si?"


**Embrouilles et moral dans les chaussettes**  
Bonjour à tous. Je suis Ginny Weasley, petite amie et colocataire du célèbre Harry Potter. Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin. J'ai rendez vous dans quelques minutes avec mes deux meilleures amies, Milly et Capucine. Elles n'aiment pas vraiment Harry, je me demande pourquoi. Je sors de la maison et vais les rejoindre, elles m'attendent. Nous sortons de l'allée et commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Puis, elles me regardent bizarrement, d'un air grave.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'ai pas confiance, commença Capucine.  
- Moi non plus, continua Milly.  
- Pas confiance en quoi ? Les questionnai-je, même si je savais parfaitement qu'elles allaient me parler de Harry.  
- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que demain, c'est la Saint Valentin ? Dit Capucine.  
- En effet.  
- Je n'ai pas confiance en ton chéri, me dit Milly.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Mais tu te rends compte, Ginny ? C'est Harry Potter !  
- Oui, et ? Où est le problème ?  
- Le problème ? Réfléchis Ginny ! C'est l'homme le plus convoité -si j'ose dire- du monde sorcier, même en partie moldu -enfin, pour les moldues, c'est parce qu'il a un physique plutôt pas mal- ! Demain, il recevra des tonnes de lettres et de cadeaux, et puis sérieusement Ginny, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'après avoir été plaqué par Cho Chang il se mette avec toi, qui l'aime depuis tes onze ans ?  
- Il a grandi ! Comme tous les garçons !  
- Qui te le prouve ? »  
Sa question demeura sans réponse.  
« Et qui te prouve qu'il ne m'aime pas, alors ?  
- Je te parie une boite entière de 50 chocolats noirs escargots **LANVIN** que demain, quand les groupies lui demanderont s'il a apprécié leurs cadeaux, il dira que oui, ça lui a fait très plaisir, me dit Milly.  
- Je te parie la même chose qu'il ne dira pas ça.  
- Marché conclu. »  
Il faut savoir que Milly et moi sommes de grandes amatrices de ces chocolats. Pour qu'elle me fasse ce pari, il faut qu'elle soit sûre d'elle. Mais peu importe. Je suis aussi sûre de moi. Mais leurs paroles m'ont fait mal. Elles ne l'aiment pas, d'accord. Mais alors qu'elles essaient quand même de me soutenir au moins un peu, je sais parfaitement que c'est l'homme le plus recherché de la gente féminine du monde sorcier, je sais aussi qu'il va recevoir des tonnes de présents demain. Mais ce qu'elles me disent, ça me blesse et elles ne s'en rendent pas compte.  
« On ne veut pas te blesser, Ginny, saches le. Mais on ne veut pas qu'_il_ te blesse non plus.  
- Ah oui ? Bah c'est raté ! »  
Et je transplanai chez moi. Non, vraiment, elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues qu'elles m'avaient blessée. Et si elles changeaient leur point de vue, pour une fois ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elles avaient certaines preuves dont j'étais dépourvue. Si elles avaient raison ?

**Groupies à la porte, à moi les chocolats !**  
******Le lendemain******  
Je me levai d'assez bonne humeur, lorsque les paroles de mes meilleures amies me revinrent en mémoire. Finalement, je n'étais pas de si bonne humeur que ça. Je m'habillai et me coiffais, enfin, tout le tralala, pour ensuite me faire percer les tympans par une multitude de hiboux et de chouettes en train de toquer aux fenêtres et tenant tous soit une enveloppe, soit un colis. Comme l'avaient dit Milly et Capucine, sur chaque paquet était écrit en rose comme destinataire : « Harry Potter » et tout le blablabla qui va avec. Ces oiseaux de malheur finirent par ouvrir les fenêtres et distribuèrent tout à Harry. Le fait que celui-ci soupire et ne prenne pas la peine de les ouvrir me donna du baume au cœur. A moi la boîte de 50 chocolats noirs escargots **LANVIN**, YOUPI ! Nan, je dis n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que je suis contente de pouvoir de régaler de chocolats, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte pour le moment, voyons Ginny ressaisis-toi. Enfin, je devais afficher une drôle de tête quand même, -le fait qu'il ne les ouvre pas ne prouve pas qu'il n'est pas touché- parce qu'il s'était approché de moi, l'air inquiet.  
« Bonjour, Gin. Bonne Saint Valentin. Ça va ? »  
Ce que j'aime quand il m'appelle « Gin » !  
« Bonjour, Harry. Bonne Saint Valentin à toi. Ça va, et toi ?  
- Très b... »  
Mais il ne put continuer, car, encore ce qu'avaient prévu Milly et Capucine, le même nombre de filles (sinon plus) qui avaient envoyé des hiboux étaient arrivées, gloussant comme d'hab, pour lui demander :  
« Tu as bien aimé ma lettre ?  
- Dis, tu as apprécié mon colis ?  
- Eeeeh ! C'est moi qui lui ai envoyé un colis !  
- T'as apprécié mes chocolats ?  
- Laissez moi, poussez vous ! C'est moi sa préférée !  
- Les filles, stop, stop, stop, commença Harry. Je n'ai pas de préférée, je ne vous connais même pas. Mais j'ai une question : Qui exactement ne m'aime pas que pour ma célébrité, ici ? Je suis avec Ginny et ça ne changera pas tout de suite. Alors que ça soit clair, ne dépensez rien pour moi si c'est simplement pour ma célébrité, merci. »  
Et paf ! Trop, trop, trop, trop, trop contente ! La journée ne commence pas si mal que ça, finalement ! Déjà je suis sûre, je gagne 50 chocolats, ensuite, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ce qu'il a dit, les groupies, bye bye, enfin bref, je suis trop contente ! C'est MON Harry, ne nous y trompons pas ! Nan mais ho !

_Ginny:1 Milly :0_

**Vision d'horreur**  
*****L'après midi*****  
J'étais tranquillement en train d'observer le jardin depuis la maison, quand je sursautais et hurlai à m'en rompre les poumons. C'est quoi cette tête ? Au secours ! Des cheveux blonds pâles, des yeux bleus regardant dans le vague, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de navet... Luna arrêtes, t'as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque !  
« Luna ? »  
Elle sourit malicieusement et sauta du toit (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, elle était sur le toit et avait penché la tête d'un coup pour se retrouver à l'envers, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie). Je lui ouvris la baie vitrée et la fis entrer.  
« Luna, quelle bonne surprise ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
- Je ne suis pas si affreuse que ça pour te faire hurler, si ? Enfin bon. Ça va bien, les nargoles et les joncheruines sont partis en vacances, j'espère qu'ils m'enverront une carte postale. Tu veux venir faire les magasins avec moi ? Je te promets, cette fois mes Lorgnospectres* fonctionnent encore, plus besoin de parcourir tous les magasins pour les chercher, promis.  
- Je te suis, avec plaisir ! »  
Et c'est ainsi que je partis faire les boutiques avec ma lunatique rêveuse de meilleure amie.

**Miss Lovegood serait-elle amoureuse ?**  
*****Au bout du troisième sac rempi*****  
Nous étions donc au troisième sac rempli de chaussures, vêtements et bijoux, lorsque Luna sourit et me dit d'une voix rêveuse :  
« Tu connais Rolf Scamander ? »  
Rolf Scamander, Rolf Scamander... Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ?  
« Ah oui ! Le blondinet rêvasseur de Serdaigle ?  
- Oui, lui. Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Nan mais j'en reviens pas. Miss Lovegood, seriez-vous amoureuse ? Quoique, ils vont bien ensemble. Lunatiques tous les deux, peu appréciés mais avec un cœur d'or. Luna parle toujours bizarrement, mais là, j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.  
« Oui, oui, sûrement.  
- Tu crois que j'ai de la chance ?  
- Je pense, vous allez bien ensemble !  
- Je suis trop rêveuse pour lui...  
- Ah non Luna tu ne peux pas dire ça. T'as pas le droit. Lui aussi il est rêveur et je te dis que vous allez bien ensemble.  
- Si tu le dis...  
- Bien sûr que je le dis. »

**Le pro en matière culinaire**  
*****Le soir*****  
Je rentrai des magasins avec Luna armée de pas moins de 5 sacs de boutiques différentes et un porte monnaie vide de chez vide, avec cinq ou six robes, une dizaine de nouvelles paires de chaussures, du maquillage, des jupes, des pantalons, des tee-shirts chics, enfin bref, le strict nécessaire pour survivre. Ne riez pas, je ne plaisante absolument pas. Dès lors où je pénétrai dans l'appartement, je sentais une excellente odeur de... Chocolat ! MIAM ! DU CHOCOLAT ? OÙ ÇA ? Harry, t'es un as ! Un gâteau au chocolat ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dansedelajoie* ! Je me dépêchai de poser mes sacs et d'aller embrasser ce pro en matière culinaire. Il sourit devant ma gourmandise sans égal -je ne comprends pas ceux qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, surtout le chocolat noir- et m'embrassa à son tour.  
« C'était bien, avec Luna ?  
- Super ! J'suis .SEE ! »  
Eeeeeh ! Je viens de m'apercevoir ! C'est un gâteau en chocolat... Avec trois étages ?! Ohlàlà ! Trois étages ! Vous vous rendez compte ? TROIS ETAGES ! -en effet, je peux me répéter très facilement, pardonnez moi.- Harry, j'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu étais un as, mais là, ça dépasse toutes mes espérances ! On ne peut mieux tomber ! YOUPIIIII ! Il a dû voir mon empressement -ou deviné, enfin si c'est le cas, je me demande comment il a fait- car il me dit avec une certaine pointe d'amusement :  
« Attends Gin, le gâteau, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! »  
Il a dû voir mon sourire s'en aller car il enchaîna, encore plus amusé :  
« Apéro et dîner avant le dessert !  
- Ouiiiiiiii ! On mange quoi ?  
- Si je te dis tout tout de suite, ça ne sera plus une surprise. »  
Je fis semblant de bouder -soyez contents, je ne suis pas allée bouder derrière le canapé- mais en réalité, j'étais super contente. Le connaissant, je sais que l'apéro et le dîner son au minimum aussi appétissants que le dessert.

**Mon ange gardien**  
*****Un peu plus tard*****  
Ça y est c'est officiel, mon ange gardien sur Terre, je l'ai trouvé ! Quel ange gardien mieux que lui pour Ginny Weasley, alias moi ? Nan mais je vous jure ! Pas ce qu'il a fait ni son argent, nan, mais son caractère et ses qualités, c'est le rêve de chez rêve ! Un pro en matière culinaire, sait que j'aime le chocolat ainsi que les spaghettis -en effet, on a mangé des spaghett's !-, et caetera, c'est le rêve ! MIAM ! Harry, j't'aime ! Aïeeeeeee ! C'est pô une galette des rois, alors pourquoi mes dents ont bloqué sur un truc zarbi dans le gâteau ? C'est une boîte a l'air étrange. Mmmmmm... Enquête ouverte, défi relevé. Que se cache dans cette boîte qui n'avait rien a faire dans un gâteau au chocolat ? Je l'ouvre, et je découvre... Un collier avec un pendentif cœur en diamant ? HARRY ! T'ES INCORRIGIBLE !  
« Ca te plaît ? Me demanda t-il.  
- T'es incorrigible, soufflai-je.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Mais t'as dû dépenser une fortune !  
- Chipotes pas Gin, tant que c'est pour toi et que ça te plaît, c'est ce qui compte. »  
Oui bah t'aurais quand même pu éviter de m'acheter un truc aussi cher, t'es complètement fou. Je fus prise de court, il m'embrassa passionnément. _Ginny:2 Milly:0 Capucine:0._ J'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter et elles n'avaient pas de quoi m'affoler.

**Pitié, excuses et délires**  
*****Le lendemain*****  
J'avais mis mes nouveaux vêtements (achetés avec miss amoureuse depuis hier ^^) et mis mon magnifique collier. Je sortais quand je vis Capucine et Milly qui m'attendaient dans l'allée. J'allai les rejoindre, ça me faisait repenser que Milly me devait une boîte de 50 chocolats noirs**LANVIN**. Je regardai leurs yeux, ils étaient remplis de pitié. Non mais c'est une blague ? Elles sont persuadées que Harry m'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Déjà elles m'ont fichu le moral dans les chaussettes avant-hier, puis hier, et maintenant aujourd'hui ? C'est pas possible ! Et en fait, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elles n'ont rien compris parce que leurs yeux se firent encore plus remplis de pitié. Non mais je rêve ! Elles sont sûres que si je suis énervée c'est à cause que Harry m'a plaquée, mais c'est pas vrai. Pfffffff ! Elles ne peuvent pas se remettre en cause, un peu ?  
« On t'avait prévenue, Ginny.  
- Mais vous dites n'importe quoi, les filles ! Vraiment ! J'en ai marre que vous ne vous remettiez pas en cause, je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry n'est pas un homme comme ça et je sais qu'il m'aime! J'avoue que j'ai commencé à douter après vos paroles mais j'ai eu la preuve hier que vous aviez tort. Milly, tu me dois une boîte de 50 chocolats noirs escargots **LANVIN**.  
- Ah... Excuses nous. Mais on pensait vraiment qu'il était comme les autres.  
- Et vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter.  
- Comprends nous, Ginny ! On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de lui, on t'aime et on ne veut pas que tu aies un chagrin d'amour avec lui ! Excuses nous !  
- Mmmm... Excuses acceptées si vous venez dans l'appart', que vous vous excusez auprès de Harry, que vous recommencez à zéro et SURTOUT que vous acceptez de goûter à son gâteau au chocolat trop trop trop trop trop bon de hier.  
- Un gâteau au chocolat ? OÙ ÇA ? Me questionna Milly.  
- J'ai dit la même chose hier ! Allez, venez !  
- A vos ordres, chef ! Continua cette fofolle de Milly.  
- Je te promets de m'excuser auprès de ton chéri, Ginny, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été mauvaise langue. Il était le principal concerné, il est logique que je m'excuse auprès de lui », me dit Capucine, plus calme et gênée que Milly lorsqu'elle est en tort.  
- Merci. Mais pourquoi vous dites « mon chéri » ? Il s'appelle Harry, je vous rappelle.  
- Oui, oui, on sait, mais... Comment dire ? Heu... On a du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, justifia Capucine, gênée.  
- Ah, je vois.  
- Désolée ! Je te promets que je vais essayer de changer ça, continua Capucine, l'air vraiment désolé -Quant à Milly, elle ne parlait pas, trop contente de manger un gâteau au chocolat-.  
- Merci. »  
Nous nous dirigeâmes dans l'appartement. Harry était présent dans... Dans la cuisine ? Encore ? Harry, t'en fais trop ! Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est vrai, quoi !  
« Harry ? On est rentrées !  
- « On » ?  
- Ah, heu, oui, excuses moi. Les filles, donnez moi vos manteaux, ne vous encombrez pas. »  
Elles me donnèrent leurs manteaux, que j'accrochai au porte manteau. Harry, qui n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que j'avais dit -faut dire que c'était pas très clair, je l'avoue- était arrivé dans l'entrée... En tablier de cuisine.  
« Bonjour. Vous êtes... ?  
- Excusez moi, je n'ai pas fait les présentations. Harry, Milly, Capucine. Capucine, Milly, Harry.  
- Enchantés. »  
Capucine lui fit la bise -avec une certaine gêne, car contrairement à Milly, Capucine était d'une timidité extrême- tandis que Milly le regardait la tête penchée, l'air éberlué. Harry n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre sa réaction. J'avoue que je n'avais pas compris non plus, mais un éclair arriva dans ma cervelle.  
« Heu... Harry ?  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais...  
- Pourquoi vous êtes en tablier de cuisine ? » Me coupa Milly, restant dans son ahurissement total.  
Je ris sous cape. Ma meilleure amie n'est pas capable de se retenir. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était mis à rougir, gêné, et Capucine s'était mise à sourire, alors que Milly restait éberluée.  
« En même temps, on n'était pas censés recevoir des invités, alors hein ! » Dis-je, pour ensuite aller embrasser Harry sur la joue, sous l'attendrissement de Capucine pendant que Milly avait retrouvé son aspect « normal » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça).  
« Restez pas plantées là, venez dans le salon ! » Les invitais-je tandis que Harry reposait son tablier dans la cuisine.  
*******Dans le salon, Harry étant arrivé avec le gâteau au chocolat, sous les yeux émerveillés de Milly*******  
« Milly... Tu ne veux pas être normale, pour une fois ? Tu me fais presque honte ! S'écria Capucine  
- Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime le chocolat ! Se défendit la concernée, l'air outré.  
- Ce n'est pas de la mienne si tu es gourmande...  
- Je ne suis pas gourmande, j'aime les bonnes choses pour les papilles. Nuance. »  
Harry et moi nous regardâmes, amusés tous les deux par les caractères de ces deux filles si différentes mais si complémentaires.  
« Bon et sinon, monsieur Potter, je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Harry.  
- Comment ?  
- Appelez moi Harry. »  
Déjà, on peut dire que ça commence bien.  
« D'accord, monsi... Harry.  
- Bon, mais ça me fait trop bizarre, alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous vouvoyer ! » m'exclamai-je.  
Harry et Capucine se moquèrent gentiment de mon empressement et finirent finalement par se tutoyer. Non mais enfin, quand même !  
Capucine s'excusa, Milly mangea avec appétit et me dit que j'étais « tombée sur LA perle rare » en parlant du fait que Harry faisait le ménage, la cuisine et tout le tralala qui va avec. Enfin bref, ça avait mieux terminé que ça n'avait commencé.  
**Conclusion de ces trois jours** : Ginny:3 Milly:0 Capucine:0.

_  
**Vocabulaire**:  
***Lorgnospectres **: Mais oui ! Les drôles de lunettes de Luna !  
***Dansedelajoie **: expression piquée à juju88 (j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ;p) quand elle est super contente. Elle me fait tout le temps rire sa réplique, cette fille est fofolle mais c'est comme ça que j'l'aime, ses fanfictions ne seraient pas pareil sans ses délires x) du coup j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'utiliser sa dansedelajoie xD


End file.
